Operators entering new prospect areas with little well control must make decisions on locating a limited number of exploratory wells. Large prospect areas can be characterized by a variety of different mineral rights, surface-permitting obligations, uncertainties in geologic subsurface characteristics, complexity of topography, a variety of available infrastructures, potential operational issues, and environmental and regulatory challenges. The decision to appraise an acreage position is thus, very complex and has a high level of risk.